


Crewt kink meme ficlets

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (Is that even a thing? it's a thing now), Alpha Newt, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Dominant Credence, Embarrassed Newt, Facials, First Time, Fisting, Hung Credence, In heat sex, Loud newt, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name calling/slurs, Newt is a bit of a cockwhore in my fics woops, Obscurial kink, Omega Credence, Outdoor Sex, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, bottom credence, confident credence, dom credence, mutual masterbation, stockings kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: This is a collection of my kink meme prompts for the pairing of Credence Barebone/Newt scamander.FromMy Tumblr





	1. Bottom Newt + Size kink + Praise Kink + Spanking

They’d both been nervous about the kink at first, Newt all too knowing of Credence’s past and Credence too unsure of crossing the line with Newt, it was new and tentative but when Newt had asked with a pink blush on his cheeks, spreading down his neck and across his ears, his eyes firmly downcast, Credence had melted and nodded dumbly that of course they could try it.

Newt was balanced in Credence’s lap, long legs to either sides of his hips, that pretty blush spread all the way down his chest, highlighting his freckles and the peak of his nipples, his hair is a tangled mess, sticking to his forehead even as Newt shakily brushes it back. 

Staring up at him Credence takes a delirious moment to think that he was beautiful, breathtaking. He reaches out with gentle hands, reverently sliding them up Newt’s thighs, wrapping his fingers around the thick jut of Newts cock, breathing out in a rush, startled that he’d even been holding his breath. 

Newt squirms for a minute, his pretty pink mouth going slack, lashes fluttering shut as he rocks into Credence’s fist, but, lord, the movement also rocks his ass back against his cock, slipping between his firm cheeks to rub against his wet, lube loose hole, leaving them both groaning quietly, Newt seeming torn between rocking into his hand or back onto his cock, his face pleading, eyes going dazed and pupils blown.

Credence reaches around, licking his lips as he raises a hand and brings it down, slapping at Newts ass lightly, uncertainly but he can’t help but suck in a breath to muffle a low sound of pleasure when Newt arches his back and moans loud and like it’s startled out of him, like he wasn’t entirely sure he’d like it but now he’s seeing heaven. They both freeze, the air around them crackling with magic  and tension, he can taste it on his tongue as he squeezes Newts cock in one hand and brings his other down again, harder, slapping across Newts right asscheek.

Newt jerks, rumbles in delight, cheeks burning and chest heaving as he swallows hard, reaching back to line Credence’s cock up with his losoe hole, sinking down on it slowly, his voice strangled when he whimpers out a soft-

“Please don’t stop, Credence, it feels so _good.”_

He knows how much it takes for Newt to ask and feels pride for him bubble in his chest, bringing his hand down across soft skin once more, quietly wishing he could see the way it went a delicious shade of pink, watch the way his hand print marks Newts skin. 

He flushes when Newt starts babbling, rising up onto his knees and sinking back down onto Credence’s cock, his hole clenching tight with each, gradually harder, slap.

He bites his lip when Newt starts mewling that he feels so good, fucks him so well, feels so big and thick inside him, stretching him open and leaving him gaping. He gasps softly when Newt tells him he looks stunning fucking him, and Credence has to struggle not to cum from Newts filthy mouth, though he doesn’t seem to even realize he’s saying such things, and the feeling of his tight, hot hole around him.

Newt cums first, cock spurting cum across his stomach and chest, dripping down onto Credence, who stumbles over the edge at the feeling of Newts orgasm all around him. 

He releases Newt’s cock, slides his hand up, tangling his fingers in Newt’s hair and cutting off his babble with a soft kiss, mouth seeking Newt’s wanting to tell him all the amazing things he feels, how much he loves him, but not knowing how. 

Newt seems to get the message in the way he melts against him, hands gripping at Credence’s shoulders, kissing him back just as enthusiastically. 

[**COME GET YOUR CREWT HERE**  ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155349237591/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)


	2. Bottom Newt + rimming + praise kink

It’s nerve wracking and full of uncertainty their first time. Not uncertainty about each other, never that, but a worry of pushing the other away or hurting one another.

Credence had been so tentative about touching newt at first, running his hands slowly up the backs of his thighs, marveling at how soft the freckles skin was under him, chasing the flush of pink with his mouth that went from the tips of Newts ears all the way down his neck and chest and back. 

He sucks in a breath when his hands slip over Newts firm ass, squeezing the cheeks slowly, shivering when Newt let’s out a quiet moan and immediately buries his face back into his arms, but he can’t quite stop his hips from lifting up, pushing his ass out eagerly.

Credence takes a moment to squeeze his eyes shut but the glorious image is burned into his brain and his cock twitches, standing stiff and ready. He pulls apart Newts cheeks, staring at the tight, pink hole there, licking his lips he makes a small choked of sound of delight that Newt mimics before he leans forward and drags his tongue over Newts hole. 

He startles when Newt bucks and cries out, freezing in place whilst Newt squirms and babbles a high pitched: 

“Merlin that feels good, why does that feel good, oh gosh, please don’t stop, I-”

He immediately flicks his tongue out again when he realizes all the noise is _good_ noise, circling Newts winking rim, pushing his tongue in deep, before pulling out again, pausing to soak in the low whimpers and breathy moans Newt was letting out, his fists clenched in the sheets under them.

He grips tighter at Newts cheeks, his cheeks hot when he sees his fingerprints marking Newts skin, biting lightly at Newts ass cheek and watching the bruise flourish and hear the way Newt whines and gasps babbling about how well Credence was doing and how good it felt and how much he loved him,  the words made his cock leak, spurting precum, his breath catching in his throat. 

He’d never heard Newt talk so much but he loved it, determined now to drag as many noises out of the man as he could, fucking his tongue back into Newts hole, curling it and swirling it in circles. 

He grows more confident the louder newt gets, soon spit it dribbling down his chin and Newts hole is wet and gaping, and Credence just can’t think of anything but how good it feels to make Newt feel good.

He’s surprised when Newt cums, screaming into the blankets and the crook of his arm, hips twitching and hole clenching up tight, cock spurting cum messily beneath him. 

He pulls back, pressing a tender kiss to Newts cheeks, rolling him over, smiling down at him as Newt blinks up seemingly orgasm dumb and dazed. 

“I’d like to do that again, if you’d let me.”

Newt makes a small sound, covering his face with his hands, his cock jumping feebly against his stomach, nodding in quick bursts.

This was good, he couldn’t wait to find out what else Newt liked. 

[**COME GET YOUR CREWT HERE**  ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155349237591/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)

 


	3. Bottom credence + crossdressing (panty kink and stockings) + blowjobs

Newt always thought that Credence was beautiful, strong lines and a pouty mouth, with dark eyes that just - just smoldered at him all the time, watching him every where he went, long fingers dancing over his things as he trailed after him, a small smile on his mouth, so bloody distracting even as Newt babbles about nothing and everything to stop himself from reaching out and dragging him close.

Now though, now he could look all he wanted, _touch_ all he wanted. When Credence was like this, he _asked for i_ t, gave full permission for Newts wondering hands to drag up the silk covered lines of his thighs, trailing his hands up slowly too cup his cock through the fabric covering it.

Credence looks stunning in the soft black lace panties stretched over his cock and his ass, a little white bow sat snuggly under the head of his cock. Silken white stocking stretch  up the long length of his legs, and Newt can’t resist rubbing his hand over them, breathing out shakily when Credence shift, rocking his hips up into the hand covering his cock, whimpering softly.

Newt melts almost instantly, unable to say no to Credence he bends down, pressing a kiss to the tip of his length, opening his mouth slowly to flick his tongue out and taste the tip groaning softly when Credence bucks up and moans his cock dribbling precum. 

He eases the panties down, under Credence’s balls, drumming his free hand up the crease of Credence’s thighs to cup them, rolling them between his fingers as he pushes his mouth down, swallowing the length of Credence’s cock.

Credence throws his head back and Merlin what a sight he makes from where Newt is sat, his chest flushed a soft pink, nipples hard and peaked, chest heaving as Newt sucks hard before pulling up and sliding his tongue over the head.

Credence whines, writhing on the sheets, thighs falling apart and trembling as Newt squeezes one of them, his other hand working on Credence’s balls, the heat of his mouth tight around his cock. 

He pulls up when Credence is about to cum, shaking apart and making all these sweet, breathy sounds, eyes wide as he stares down at Newt, he give a small, crooked smile in return, closing the hand that had been on his thigh  tp close it around the throbbing length of him, twisting his fist and letting Credence fuck desperately into it, unable to help the babble that leaves his mouth, telling him how beautiful he was, how much he loved him.

Credence cums with a broken cry, hips jerking and cock twitching, spurting cum in thick messy streaks, Newt grins when a hot streak hits his cheek, breathing sharply, his own cock pulsing in his trousers. 

Credence waves a hand at him, grabbing hold of his tie and dragging him up the bed to press open mouthed kisses over Newts face and mouth, licking up the cum with an adorable crinkle of his nose that just makes newts heart go all soft and full.

He really is the most beautiful boy Newt’s ever seen.

[ **GET YOUR CREWT PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155354662496/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)


	4. Bottom Newt, dom credence, confident credence, fingering

Credence always manages to surprise Newt, from his kindness despite his past to his intellect and bravery in the face of adversity. . 

He never managed to surprise Newt more then when they were together, pressed close, breath mingling and hands dragging over each other. The first time Credence had pinned his hands to the bed and growled for him to stay there or he’d stop, Newts’ whole world had narrowed down to that one moment and he’d lain dazed and unbelievably aroused. 

 Then, Merlin, it had only gotten better from there, Credence seemed to flourish when Newt didn’t make a move to stop him or disobey, infact he fucked his hips up, his cock twitching visibly on hi stomach as Credence took his cock in hand and gave it a firm squeeze, dark eyes dragging down Newt’s freckled body like a physical touch. 

“Roll over. Now.”

He had shivered, scrambling to do as he was told, spreading his legs as he rolls onto his belly, pushing his hips up, arse out, face mashed into his arm, biting at the skin there to keep from moaning loudly when Credence grabs fistfulls of his ass, squeezing the cheeks and pulling them apart, his thumbs catching on his rim, pressing against it.

He can feel him staring, it burns into his skin and leaves goosebumps over his arms, he wiggles, unable to stay still until hot hands slide up to close around his hips, pinning him to the bed, pushing the air from his chest at the strength behind those hands.

“Stay still and behave or I wont fuck you _, Mr_ Scamander.”

He feels like he’s being scolded and it only makes his blood boil, the popping cap of the lubrication bottle makes him whimper, struggling not to rut against the sheets.

The first touch of Credence’s fingers to his tight hole are cold and wet and make him jump but also push back against it, eager for that full, stretched out feeling. 

Credence works his fingers in slowly, even like this he’s so careful to take care of him, soothing his free hand up Newt’s spine, trailing heat along with it. He gasps, writhes and groans when Credence expertly (he always was a fast learner) works his fingers in and out of him, crooking them, spearing them apart until Newt is sobbing softly into his arm and begging for Credence to fuck him. 

When he finally slips his fingers out of Newt’s leaking, wet hole, Newt whines, muscles trembling but he still hasn’t moved, and Credence makes a point of murmuring about how well behaved he’s being and that he wont have to wait long. 

Firm hands guide him onto his back, one hand sliding up to hold his wrists above his head, as Credence shifts between his legs, using his free hand to pull Newt’s thighs apart, brushing his knuckles teasingly over Newts’ cock, dragging a soft sound from him.

When Credence first pushes in Newt sighs, low and pleased at finally being full and open. 

Credence barely gives him time to adjust before he’s fucking him, cock thrusting in and out of his loose hole, the hand at his wrists pressing down, keeping him in place for him to use at his leasure, his cock hammering into Newt’s prostate.

He’s panting now, cheeks flushed and cock leaking, eyes fluttering shut only to snap open when Credence demands he looks at him. 

It almost hurts to look at Credence, all the repressed power and surety in what he’s doing is intense and Newt finds himself torn between closing his eyes and obeying. 

He chooses to do as he’s told, holding Credences’ gaze until Credence cums, gritting his teeth and doubled over him, cumming in hot thighs stripes inside Newt’s hole.

A hand closes around his cock and starts twisting and fisting him, squeezing lightly in a way that drives him wild, babbling his thank you’s and please’s as Credence drags him over the edge along with him, finally cumming when he hears the words, ‘Now, Newt’.

He slips into blissful silence, his breath evening out as Credence moves to clean them up, whispering about how beautiful he was and how well he did. 

Newt hums softly, reaching his arms out and making grabbing motions before Credence slips into his arms and curls up next to him, pressing soft feathering kisses over his neck and shoulders. 

Newt falls asleep feeling loved and thoroughly wrecked, it’s perfect. 

[ **GET YOUR CREWT PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155354662496/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)


	5. Bottom newt + breeding kink + praise kink + size kink

It was purely accidental, a slip of the tongue that lead to one of the most intense orgasms either of them had ever experienced. 

Credence had been buried in Newt, thick long cock stretching him wide and open, filling him up to the point that Newt couldn’t even think, only babble helplessly his filter utterly destroyed by the feeling of Credence inside him. 

He’d been praising him at first, telling him how well he fucked him and how, Merlin, how hot it was to feel him throbbing inside him, forcing his tight hole open and gaping. Newt would tell him how good he was, how only Credence made him feel that way and, holy hufflepuff did Credence get off on it, eyes bleeding white and growling that damn right only he did, Newt was his and his alone. 

Still even in the heat of it Newt hadn’t exactly meant to spill his deepest secret obsession. He most certainly did not mean to tell Credence, he didn’t want to see the look of disgust not from that. But he had and it had gone ... entirely differently to how he expected. 

Credence had rolled him onto his back, arse in the air, fucking into him for all he’s worth, balls slapping against Newt’s ass, punching the air from his chest with every thrust and Newt had just- slipped. 

Dropping down onto his arms, pushing back and whimpering out a soft. 

“Breed me, fuck me full of your pups, _please.”_

Credence had frozen and Newt had buried his face into the sheets in embarrassment, groaning out a helpless ‘please ignore that’. 

He never expected Credence to breath out shakily and grab Newt’s hips, dragging him onto his cock, grinding deep as he practically snarled out;

“I will, I’ll breed you full and leaking my cum, until you’re stuffed full and swollen with my pups.”

Newt had obviously died and gone to some form of heaven from his embarrassment, there was no way his Credence was bent over him, breathing the words by his ear. 

Credence pulled back and pushes back in, hard, and Newt’s little electric heat of reality surges through him and he makes a humiliatingly high sound, fisting the sheets and pushing back onto Credence’s cock, clenching around him, milking him for all he’s worth whilst Credence slams home, his fingers bruising on Newt’s freckled skin.

Newt cums untouched, completely shaken, to Credence’s promise in his ear of breeding him full and round like Newt was made for. He makes a mess of the sheets and his thighs and stomach, panting heavily as Credence pushes his face down into the sheets, looking back over his shoulder to watch in fascination as Credence cums, flush pink on his cheeks and chest, mouth slack and eyes white, little tendrils of black curling from him. 

Newt’s cock makes a feeble attempt to rise again at the image alone but he’s leaking cum and his muscles have gone loose, dropping down onto the bed as Credence, curls up behind him, pulling his limp body close.

There is a beat of silence before Credence mumbles a quiet.

“You know you can ask me for anything, right Newt?”

Newt nods, covering his face with his hands his cheeks burning, but he knows now, he definitely knows now.

[ **GET YOUR CREWT PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155354662496/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)


	6. size kink + bottom newt + blowjobs

Newt was trying his hardest to be calm, collected. Everything that he was in no way feeling right at that very moment. 

He was excited, ecstatic, damn near _euphoric,_ staring down at Credence’s cock, his mouth practically watering at the sight of the thick, stiff, uncut _beast_ in front of him.

Now _honestly,_ he’s not to say he wouldn’t have been happy with anything Credence was willing to offer, or had to offer because, of course he would, who wouldn’t be happy with someone they treasured offering themselves to you? 

But, _but-_

Oh Merlin, this was so much better then anything he had imagined.

Credence stood proud and heavy, vien running up the length of his shaft, the round head leaking from their previous, grinding and breathless kisses and honestly Newt wanted desperately to get his mouth on it, kiss up the length, stretch his mouth wide and aching around the tip, work both hands around it and-

“Newt? It’s - it’s too much isn’t it?”

Newt blinks, glancing up at Credence through his hair and bugger, he’d been quiet too long again, Credence was looking self concious and vaguely upset and that simply wouldn’t do.

He curled his fingers as best he could around the base of Credence’s cock, sliding his fist upwards, twisting at the tip before dragging his hand back down.

“No, no it’s perfect I- Merlin’s beard, Credence, I can’t wait to feel it i _nside me,_ I bet you stretch me open impossibly, it would feel so very _good.”_

He was babbling again but it seemed to do the trick because Credence’s beautiful cock jumps in his hand, the boys pupils going blown and dark, mouth hanging open slightly like he was imagining it, like Newt was imagining it, because goodness was he, the throbbing length of it, filling him up, spearing him open and gaping.

“Inside, but won’t that... hurt?”

Newt shakes his head firmly in short little bursts, soothing his hand up Credence’s thigh, dragging his thumb over the tip of Credence’s cock startling a moan from him.

“Not with the proper preparation, it would take quite some lubricant admitedly but I’m sure that can be arranged, and you’d help me of course, you have lovely fingers.”

Credence flushes so prettily, his throat working as he stares at Newt, his eyes dropping down to Newt’s waist as if he could envision it, working Newt open on his fingers, Newt’s arse in the air, legs spread wide. 

“Oh.”

Newt nods, along to Credence’s breathy little sound but he simply can’t wait anymore he needs to have a taste of that jutting cock on his tongue.

“I’d like to use my mouth on you Credence, may I?”

Credence whimpers, a pearly bead of precum leaking from the slit of his cock, his head bouncing up and down excitedly. 

“Goodness yes.”

Newt doesn’t need much more then his permission, ducking down to drag his tongue across the head of him, gathering the bitter bite of precum on his tongue with a soft moan, he had always loves the taste of a good cock but Credence was exquisite.

He stretches his mouth as wide as he can and slowly lowers himself down around Credence’s length, swallowing him down eagerly until he hits the back of Newt’s throat and he’s forced to stop, still it’s not even half way and, holy Hufflepuff Newt can really imagine it now, the heat of him, the weight of him inside him. 

He wondered if he could alter a mirroring spell, get the feeling of being fucked on both ends by Credence, oh the very thought, he would definitely have to try.

Credence thrusts up into his mouth with a soft cry, fingers tangling in Newt’s hair, pulling sharply, dragging a startled groan from Newt who’s throat vibrates around Credence’s cock, leaving them both breathless and Credence panting wildly. 

Newt practically worships the length of him, pulling of with a downright filthy pop to lick around the base, bringing one hand up to cup Credence’s balls, rolling them in his fingers as he presses kisses and sucks at the underside of the head, which apparently is quite the spot for the other man because Credence bucks up, thighs trembling and precum streaks across Newt’s cheek.

He takes pity on him, taking him into his mouth once more and sucking hard and wet, gently massaging Credence’s balls until his hips are jerking, cock twitching against Newt’s tongue, cumming in thick streaks which Newt tries helplessly to swallow before pulling off to gasp for air, the rest of it hitting his chins and chest, blinking up at Credence who is staring at him, open mouthed, that beautiful flush spread down his neck to his chest, making such a picture Newt wishes he could imprint it into his memory.

“I would really like to try what you suggested next, Newt.”

Newt grins, reaching up and across the bed for the pot of oil he kept on his bedside table, scooping the cum off his skin with one hand, licking it from his fingers, his cheeks burning.

“Excellent idea, Credence.”

 

[ **GET YOUR CREWT PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155354662496/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)


	7. mututal masterbation + first time for credence

Newt knew he was unbelievably blessed to be witnessing Credence like this, on his knees in front of him, thick cock in hand a pretty pink flush spreading from the tips of his ears, down his chest. 

He was still in a vague state of disbelief that this beautiful human being wanted to be with _him._

When Credence had kissed him weeks ago Newt had stood there with his mouth agape and eyes wide before surging forward to kiss him back desperately, thankful that the dancing around him could finally stop. 

He never expected more then what Credence was willing to give, but, Merlin that didn’t stop him hoping, dragging his fingers down Credence’s sides and grabbing at his hips, pulling him close during their desperate kissing. 

But then, and Newt swears he heard the heaven’s open and choirs sing, when he had breathlessly, staring up at Newt with huge, dark eyes whispering a soft: 

“I want to, but I’ve Never, I don’t  - _Newt.”_

It had ended on a soft moan when Newt pulled away from Credence’s throat, admiring the bruises blossoming on pale skin, he soothes a hand down Credence’s back, presses soft, fleeting kisses along his jaw, his voice hoarse and eager as he answers.

“I can show you, if you want too, I’ll make it good for you, I promise you that.”

Credence nods, barely hesitating, fingers tangled in Newt’s hair, breathing out shakily before takes Newt’s hand and leads him too the bed.

Undressing each other was a mixture of nerves and excitement, Newt couldn’t help but stare as each inch of Credence’s skin was bared, stopping to press soft kisses over the scars that showed when Credence tried to cover them with fluttering hands. Whispering, praise filling his voice-

“You’re beautiful, Credence, so beautiful..”

He pulls back, conscious of not overwhelming the other man, stripping from his clothes easily, smiling shyly when Credence watches him, hands shaking and mouth parted.

“You have marks too.”

Newt looks down at himself, shrugging a little self consciously.

“Working with dragons isn’t all fun and games, and sometimes I’m to busy to use a healing spell on them, so by the time I get to them…”

Credence nods and reaches out his hands for Newt who melts into his touch easily, lips finding lips, tongue tracing the seam of Credence’s mouth, begging for entry which Credence grants easily. 

The kisses are messy and desperate and Newt couldn’t ask for more from him, loving the hot touch of his tongue and the drag of lips over his own. 

He pulls back slowly, smiling to himself when Credence chases after him lips, pupils blown and breathing heavy, his cock standing stiff and proud at his stomach. 

Newt takes Credence’s hand in his own, guiding his hand down, wrapping both of their joint hands around his cock, shivering when Credence whimpers and bucks his hips into their touch. 

He eases his fingers away from Credence’s, but not before dragging their fists up and down, twisting at the head the way the he likes, sucking in a breath at the way Credence’s lashes fan across his cheeks and his pretty pink mouth falls open in shock, he tries tor remind himself that this is his first time doing this, to be gentle, to go slow but, Merlin, is he breathtaking.

Credence whines when Newts hand slips away and Newt finds himself smiling even as he curls his fingers around his own cock, mimicking Credence’s movements.

“Newt-”

“It’s okay, Credence. Try different thing until you find what you like.”

Credence nods shakily and starts moving his hand, squeezing and rubbing over the head of his cock, his hips jerking and chest heaving as Newt watching him and tugs on his own cock, moaning softly as heat races up his spine.

It;s a fight to keep his eyes open but, oh does Credence make it worth it, grabbing onto newts thighs, nails biting as he archs his back and spills over his hand, gasping helplessly, letting out little keening sounds as his cum streaks over his chest and stomach dripping down onto the sheets.

Newt grits his teeth as he nears cumming himself, startling when Credence knocks his hand away and grabs him in a cum wet fist, pumping quick and messy until Newt is stuttering out Credence’s name, babbling about how beautiful he is and how well he’s doing, thighs trembling and stomach muscles clenching, cock throbbing in Credence’s hand. 

Newt cums swearing, grabbing at the sheets, his cum mixing with Credence’s on his fist, He’s still panting when Credence raises his hand and takes a tentative lick at the cum coating his fingers. 

Newt swears that’s the day he almost died, his cock trying desperately to rise again.

[ **GET YOUR CREWT PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155354662496/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)


	8. Rimming + Multiple orgasms + bottom Newt

Newt loves a lot of things that they do together but Credence has it on good authority that newt does have a favourite of their activities.

He loves when Credence uses his mouth and fingers on his arse, works him open and sloppy, prime and ready to be fucked, already orgasm dumb and loose.

He loved the little bites to those firm, round cheeks, leaving peppered little bruises behind on freckled skin. He loved when Credence ran his tongue the length of his crack, over his tight, furled little hole. The hot, wet touch of it making Newt jerk and moan loudly. 

Newt went utterly mad, however, when Credence pushed his tongue in deep to his hole, flicking his tongue against Newt’s rim as he pulled out, making a filthy slurping sound that left a red warmth to his own cheeks. breathing in sharply when Newt began babbling, arching up off the sheets and whimpering completely debauched things.

“Oh, _oh_ , Credence, I love the way your tongue feels stretching me open, leaving me so wet and gaping, I can still feel you inside me, _Merlin_ , don’t stop, please don’t stop, _fuck_ me, _Credence-”_

He swallows hard, grabbing fistfulls of Newt’s cheeks and pulling them apart, circling his tongue around Newt’s loose rim, before he presses his thumbs to Newt’s hole, pulling it open so that he can push his tongue deeper, licking the sounds out of Newt’s body, groaning low in his throat when Newt pushes up onto his knees and starts pushing his arse back, riding Credence’s face with desperate little sobs, fisting at the sheets. 

Newt can cum from his mouth alone, shaking his way through his first orgasm of the night, gasping Credence’s name like it’s something sacred, something special, like he treasures the way the syllables roll of his tongue. 

Credence will run a soothing hand up his thigh and roll him over so that he can see the pretty flush running up Newt’s chest, to his cheeks and the tips of his ears, highlighting his freckles which Credence kisses the paths of, reaching for the oil. 

He’s no where near done with the older man, not yet, He’ll finger him open until Newt cums again on just his fingers pumping in and out of his hole and a and wrapped round his cock, then when Newt is whimpering and slurring his name, only then will he finally bury himself in Newt’s body and kiss him breathless and senseless.

[ GET YOUR CREWT PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155354662496/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme)


	9. Bottom Newt, Name calling/slurs, spanking, praise kink, dominant credence, obscurial kink

They are always willing to give each other what they need, no matter what. It is just what they _do_ , take care of each other and protect each other.

Sometimes however, the things Newt needs can be considered a little... unconventional. 

Some days he needs holding, loving fingers carding through his hair as they basking in the afterglow, Credence whispering to him that Newt is beautiful, brilliant, clever, funny, sweet. All the things Newt needs to hear but has never heard before, they make him blush, burying his face into Credence’s shoulder, avoiding his gaze but unable to fight the smile on his face as he whispers them back, fiercely honest as he babbles all the reasons that he loves Credence, for all the things no one seems to have appreciated before. 

But sometimes, Newt just needs something a tad different. 

Sometimes he needs to be held down, strong hand at the back of his neck, pressing him into the sheets, mouth slack as he gasps for air, the free hand at his back coming down hard on his arse, the stinging bite of a slap burned into his mind and bruising his flesh but, _oh,_ does he love it, rocking his hips back begging silently for another, for _more_. 

Sometimes he just needs the heavy weight of a body at his back and the thick stretch of a cock in his hole, pushing into him hard and fast, taking all that he has to give and coming back for more until he is squeezing his eyes shut and trying desperately not to cum without permission. 

Sometimes he just needs Credence, eyes bleeding white and tendrils of black curling around his freckles skin, the ghost of a touch and the crackle of magic against him, voice ringing with power as he tells Newt that he makes the perfect whore.

That he’s taking it so well for him, behaving like the perfect common bitch, desperate and in heat for cock and, Merlin, Newt isn’t even sure where Credence learnt this kind of language but he certainly isn’t complaining.

In fact he’s gasping, cock throbbing between his legs, leaking onto the sheets as Credence pulls out, manhandling Newt up and onto his knees, fist curling in Newts hair as he pulls open Newt’s mouth, fisting at his own cock and jerking in rough, messy pulls, his cock visibly throbbing and Newt hangs his tongue out, eager for the taste of Credence on his tongue. 

Credence cums with a low approving groan, cum streaking across Newt’s lips and tongue and cheeks, he can guess the picture he makes, cheeks flushed and freckles highlighted, on his knees, cock hanging heavy between his legs, panting wetly, lubricant and cum from precious sessions leaking from his fucked loose hole, down the backs of his thighs. 

Credence croons that Newt is the perfect little fuck hole and that if he can make Credence cum one more time then he will be allowed to finally have release himself. 

When he lays there later, mind swimming in bliss, Credence gently cleaning him up and telling him how well he did and how proud he is of him, Newt knows that he is always taken care of and that truly is something.

 

**[GET YOUR CREWT PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/155354662496/the-crewtdrarry-nsfw-kink-meme) **


	10. Bottom Newt, ourdoor sex, blowjobs, fingering, obscurial kink

Newt is well aware that this should definitely not cause him arousal, but it is not as though he can tell his body not to, no amount of will and silent pleading was getting rid of his erection, his cock was throbbing in his pants watching as Credence stroked through Dougal’s hair with a soft smile on his face.

A stroke of fondness washes over him, and does  nothing to help his problem, watching with hungry eyes as Credence helps the Demiguise into his nest, and when Credence starts rocking him Newt has simple had enough, he snaps, marching across the enclosure and tapping Credence’s shoulder, waiting until the boy turns before grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and hauling him close, kissing him hard and messy.

Credence makes the sweetest surprised sound but melts against him, cheeks flushed and mouth swollen as Newt pulls back, dark eyes wide and dazed.

“What was that for?”

Newt shrugs, his cheeks burning as he holds Credence close and buries his face into his neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin there as he tries to figure out how to explain that watching Credence with his creatures simply does things to him.

He sucks a bruise into the soft skin of Credence’s neck as the boy let’s out a breathy little ‘oh’ and he figures he has explained himself well enough, his hands squeezing at Credence’s hips as his fingers tangle in Newt’s shirt, holding him close. 

Newt can’t help but grind up against Credence, dragging his clothed cock against his own, punching the air from both of their chests as Newt works his way down Credence’s neck. 

The few moments of grinding is blissful release against the stiffness of his cock, groaning low in his throat against Credence’s skin, hissing lightly when his nails catch on Newt’s shoulders through his shirt, pulling up to glance over Credence’s blushed face, pressing a kiss to his lips as he mumbles soft praise. 

“You’re so beautiful Credence, just watching you is utterly breath taking.”

Credence makes a soft sound, trembling lightly as Newt starts work on unbuttoning his shirt, peeling back the layers until he can kiss at scarred skin, flicking his tongue over Credence’s nipple as he sinks to his knees in front of him, fingers wrestling with his belt, undoing it and then his trousers, pulling down his underwear to free his cock. 

Newt swallows hard as greedily takes in the sight of Credence’s bare cock, thick and heavy, curving upwards, absolutely perfect for fucking him and Newt couldn’t wait to have him inside him well he supposes he could but only in exchange for being able to suck him down and taste him. 

He pulls his wand out of his belt and looks up at newt through his lashes as he vanishes his clothes and mutters a spell to lubricate his fingers. smiling when Credence curses, eyes bleeding white as Newt ducks his hand under him to press against his hole, his mouth falling open to take the head of Credence’s cock into it. 

 Credence tangles his fingers into Newt’s hair, bucking his hips up to push deeper as Newt sucks on him, cheeks hollowed, his finger pushing deep into his hole with a pleased rumble low in his chest. 

Credence, tugs on Newt’s hair in a way he knows he loves, leaving Newt flushed and pumping two fingers in and out of his hole as Credence fucks into his mouth, stretching his lips wide and glistening with spit and precum. 

Newt can guess the kind of picture he makes but it doesn’t stop Credence from commenting, practically purring that Newt is beautiful, debauched, filthy and that Credence loves his mouth, so full and swollen, made just for his cock. 

Newt makes a sound of agreement, just for him, rocking back onto his fingers as he stretches himself open and gaping, swallowing hard around Credence’s cock as he slips off with a filthy sounding pop. 

“Okay, I’m ready Credence, please, please _fuck me._ ”

He babbles the words as he rolls onto his front, pushing his arse up into the air, cheek flat to the ground, pulling his cheeks apart as he stares over his shoulder, watching as black tendrils reach for freckled skin, the ghost of a touch crackling with magic. 

Credence presses forward, pushing the tip of his cock against Newt’s hole and. _oh_ , the first touch is heavenly, pushing him open slowly, stretching him around the head of his cock as Credence thrusts in, freezing to give Newt unnecessary time to adjust which only makes him whine and squirm, pressing back against him. 

Credence grabs for his hips, holding him still as he fucks in deep, both of them too far gone to do much more then groan and bask in the pleasure as Credence thrusts harder, faster, balls slapping against Newt’s skin, his breath coming in sharp pants. 

Newt is the first to cum, untouched except for the tendrils of black curling around his cock, the tingle of magic lacing up his spine, gasping Credence’s name as he cums in messy streaks across the grass. 

Credence moans, filling Newt’s hole with cum, dragging him back onto his cock as he cums.

Newt takes a dazed moment to love the feeling of it before a soft chirping sound makes him cover his face with his hands and look horrified.

“My poor creatures!”

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156605290841/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme)


	11. Bottom Newt, fisting,

Newt had been so terribly, terribly embarrassed when he had asked, flushing from the tips of his ears down to his chest, chewing at his lower lip as he waited for Credence’s response.

He hadn’t been expecting the soft ‘of course we can, Newt’ having prepared this whole speech in his head which narrows down to a mumbled ‘I just want to be full’, flush deepening when Credence steps up to him with dark eyes and a husk to his tone.

“I can do that, come on.’

Now he’s laying there, arse in the air, face buried in his arms, whimpering softly as Credence pushes his first finger into Newt’s tight, clenching hole and he knows full well that gathering the courage to admit what he needed had been an excellent decision. 

He wiggles his hips as the finger presses in slowly, working is hole open and slick, Sucking in a shakey breath as Credence soothes a hand up the backs of his thighs, rumbling out  low.

“Patience, I don’t want to hurt you.’

Newt sighs happily as Credence finally pushes in a second finger alongside the first, crooking them and brushing over Newt’s prostate, his cock twitching as heat laces up his spine and coils on his stomach, moaning softly in pleasure. 

He shivers when Credence starts pumping his fingers in and out of his hole, muttering lubrication spells as he goes, leaving Newt’s hole soaked, leaking and trickling down his thighs, 

A third finger makes him swallow, hole stretched wide around them, Newt is ever so thankful he put a silencing spell on his room inside the suitcase because he’s certainly not quiet, keening loudly as Credence works himself knuckles deep, thumb rubbing over Newt’s rim. 

The fourth finger is a stretch and Newt starts panting, rocking back onto his fingers, his cock leaking onto the sheets, fisting at the fabric under him as he gasps, tears gathering in his eyes from being so, so close to cumming but not quite there. 

Newt starts trembling when  Credence pushes his thumb in and ever so slowly curls his fingers pushing his fist into Newt’s gaping, wrecked hole, grinding his knuckles up against Newt’s prostate, punching the air from his chest as his orgasm rips through him, curling his toes and making his cock jump, dropping his torso down onto the bed and practically sobbing Credence’s name. 

 Credence eases his had out, leaving Newt feeling empty and and spent, moaning softly as Credence whispers cleansing spells and crawls up the bed, curling around Newt, dragging him against his chest. 

Newt slips into sleep easily, the feeling of warmth all around him and Credence’s praising voice in his ear, telling him how well he did and how beautiful he was.

It’s a perfect end to a nerve wracking day.


	12. Bottom Credence + alpha/omega + in heat credence

Credence was absolutely soaked, feverish and writhing on the bed, grinding his cock down into the sheets desperate for some friction on his neglected shaft, his cheeks flushed prettily and mouth swollen from biting at it. 

He makes such a picture, Newt would be  lesser man to resist when those dark eyes turn on him and Credence rolls over and whimpers a soft ‘please’. 

They’d discussed this, Newt seeing him through his heat but neither of them expected it to be so soon, still Newt doesn’t find himself complaining as he crawls onto the bed, soothing a hand up Credence’s thigh, bending down to catch that sweet mouth with his own, tasting the desperate cling of heat on the omega’s tongue. 

He can smell Credence, _Merlin_ could he, he smells like home, like open trees and soft baked goods and it makes Newt’s mouth water. 

Credence spreads pale thighs, looking up at Newt through his lashes with soft keening sounds that just drive Newt’s Alpha wild, his tight little hole winking up at Newt, wet and leaking. 

Newt pushes between his thighs,  Dragging his fingers up the length of him, gathering the slick there, pressing his middle finger against Credence’s loose rim, pushing inside slowly as he babbles away about how beautiful Credence is, how much he loves him, of course, and how perfectly Credence is taking it. 

He pumps two fingers in and out of Credence’s hole, watching enraptured as his fingers sink past his rim and the way it clings to his fingers as he pulls out, like his body is desperate to keep something in, too keep full. 

Newt’s Alpha is near rabid at the sight of him, cock throbbing in his slacks, breath coming in shallow pants, matching Credence’s, letting out low rumbling sounds in response to the high breathy ones the omega let’s out. 

They’re bonding, Newt can feel it, the tendrils of Credence’s omega reaching out to Newt’s Alpha, desperately seeking a mate. 

He slips his fingers free, shaking hands coming down to undo his slacks, eyes devouring the omega infront of him, sucking in lungfulls of that soft scent. 

He pulls free his cock, groaning softly in relief as he wraps his hand around the base, starling when Credence practically snarls yes and _launches_ himself at Newt.

He tumbles back on to the bed, blinking up dazedly as the omega straddles him and sits back, sinking down onto his cock nice and eager for it. 

Credence moans, a sound mimicked by Newt who grabs at his arse, holding his cheeks apart, fingertips pressing against his rim, helping to lift Credence and pull him back down again, fucking his hips up into the tight heat of his hole, biting at his lower lip as he watches Credence ride him. 

He practically bounces on Newt;s cock, already heat dumb and gasping, dragging blunt nails down Newt’s chest which just makes him hiss and buck his hips up, burying himself into his hole. 

Credence cums first, sighing out blissfully as Newt surges up to kiss him sloppily, groaning low in his throat as he spills over the edge to the clench of his hole milking Newt’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me writing!


End file.
